First date
by Midesko
Summary: Kevin decides that its time to take his favorite kid out on their first date BeVin Chapter two is Smut! Kevin/Ben shota. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Kevin were sitting on their bed after a long Friday at school. Ben was leaning on Kevin who was playing with his hair as Ben read his comics.

"You know what I just realized?" Ben looked up at Kevin. "What?" Kevin started again. "We've been together for like, a whole year." Ben looked back at his comics. "And?..."

"We've never actually been out on a date." Ben looked up at him surprised. "Oh yeah... So what do you wanna do about it?" "We should go somewhere tomorrow. Just you and me!" Kevin pulled Ben into a hug.

"Earth to Kevin. We don't have money." Ben lightly hit Kevin over the head. "So?" Ben moved so he sat on top of Kevin and he pressed his forehead onto Kevin's.

"How can we go out without money?... We wont be able to see a movie go to a theme park or eat!" Kevin quickly kissed him. Ben pulled back and blushed. "Why not ask you folks for some cash?" Ben rolled off of Kevin and got off the bed. "...Fine..." Ben tried not to let Kevin see his flustered face as he left the room. Kevin smirked at his victory and waited for Ben to return. A few minutes passed and Ben walked back inside. "You better get a job and pay me back, this is my allowance!" Kevin sat up.

"So how much did you get?" "This is my allowance for the next two months..." Ben handed him the money. "You better take me somewhere cool. Kevin counted the money.

"Jeez rich brat! There's about a hundred here! That's fifty a month!" "Yep my parents spoil me quite a bit." Ben sat on the bed. "So where ya takin' me?" Ben smirked at Kevin.

"Dunno yet." Kevin stuffed the money in his pocket and laid back again. A few hours passed and it grew dark outside. Ben leaned against the wall with his legs laying on top of Kevin's who was still in the same spot. Ben stared at the empty spot on his left wrist. Kevin looked over at him. "You know you can always put it back on." Ben stared back at Kevin. "Yeah I know, but. My older self said that he relied on you to save him... And I trust you with my life so, I don't want to rely on the Omnitrix until I really need it." Kevin sat up and hugged Ben tightly. "You're too cute for your own damn good." Ben blushed and leaned into the hug.

The next morning Ben woke up with a suprisingly high amount of energy. He got up without waking his lover and headed to the bathroom. _'Today is my fist date with Kevin.' _He smiled and started the shower. _'I feel so giddy...'_ Ben chuckled at himself and steped inside the shower. "I wonder where he'll take me..." _'Better be somewhere cool... afterall, I am paying for it... I'd rather have him use my money that steal it like he used to.' _

Kevin rolled over and searched for his pillow. "Nnn." Kevin groaned angrily when he couldn't find Ben. He sat up and looked around. "Where did that kid go now?" He heard the faint sound of the shower running and decided that he'd better get up as well. He threw on whatever was clean and waited for Ben to return.

Ben reached for the nozzle to shut off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair then he hung it around his waist. Kevin watched the door happily as Ben giggled the door handle and pushed the door open. "Well well... We didn't even go out yet, and you're already almost naked." He grinned. Ben smiled and searched for clothes to wear.

_'What, no blush, or comment?!'_ "Where are we going?" Ben clothed himself and sat down next to Kevin. "You'll see." Ben pouted.

Kevin jumped up and opened the door. "Lets go princess." Ben stood up and followed. Sandra was in the kitchen and she spotted the boys.

"Don't you wanna eat first? You'll save money!" Kevin shrugged and sat down. Ben looked at him a little disappointed. "Don't pout Benji. We'll leave after this, so hurry up."

Ben scarfed down his breakfast and waited impatiently for Kevin to finish. "So where are you taking my baby today?" Sandra smiled warmly at Kevin. He didn't look up at her as he took another bite of his food. "It's a surprise." She giggled and patted Ben's head. "Just be back before it gets to late." Ben looked up at him mom offended.

"Don't worry Sandra-" Kevin wrapped his arm around Ben. "I'll take good care of him." She started to walk out of the kitchen and looked back at Kevin with a smile. "I know you will. You have been..." Ben blushed and looked at Kevin. "Can we go now?!" "Fine." Kevin stood up and headed for the front door. Ben rushed to the door and followed him again.

Kevin and Ben sat down at the bus stop. "Lets see... If we take this one, it should take us directly there..." Kevin read over the bus schedule.

"Go where?" Ben leaned in and Kevin pushed him away from the map. "No where." The bus pulled up and they both got on, paid and sat near the front. "Here." Kevin handed Ben a few dollars. "Hold on to that. We need it to pay to get back home." Ben put the money in his back pocket and rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

A few minutes passed and Kevin looked down at Ben. "Hey press the stop button." Ben perked up and poked the yellow button. The bus pulled over and they got off.

"Hey! Why are we here?" Ben looked up at Kevin. They were at Bellwood plaza. It was packed full of people who were rushing around, eating outside or going into the shops.

Kevin put his arm around Ben's shoulder. "The theater down here is the only one in town that's playing your Sumo movie." Ben blushed and started walking as Kevin pulled him. They walked to the theater and got the tickets to see the movie. "Go get seats, I'll get food." _'Even if we just ate... Ben is gonna want some thing else...' _Ben looked up at him sadly and headed for the room where the movie was going to play in. He found seats at the top and sat down in the very middle of the seats. It wasn't as packed as Ben thought it would be. He leaned back in his seat and watched the entry way anxiously. A few minutes passed and he saw Kevin walk in the theater. He shot up and looked down at him. Kevin looked around and spotted his brown haired idiot standing up at the top row. The lights dimmed and the previews started as Kevin darted up the steps and sat down. Ben sat down and stared at the screen. "Quit actin' like a virgin, and relax." Kevin put the popcorn candy and drink on Ben's lap and put his arm around him.

Ben leaned against Kevin trying to calm down. 'Why am I acting so nervous?!' Kevin used his free arm to steal a handful of popcorn from Ben. Through out the movie they cheered on Ishiyama (The name of the Sumo from the episode "Game over") and got the other kids that watched the movie to chant for him.

When the movie ended Ben looked up at Kevin cheerfuly. "Now where are we going?" "Where do you wanna go?"

--

Seriously where do you want them to go... I have no clue where to make them go... heh heh sweat drop

Sorry its so short but the next chapter will be way longer and have smut... YAY SMUT!


	2. oh my the shota goodness

Ben gazed up at his boyfriend and smirked. "I'm hungry!" Kevin looked at him with a mixture of surprise, annoyance and defeat.

"But we ate before we left! A-And you just had popcorn and candy!" Ben shrugged. "I'm still hungry."

Kevin sighed in defeat as he started walking. "Fine..."

He looked down at Ben and then looked back at where he was walking. "...So... Where do you wanna go?..." Ben looked down at his feet and tried to think.

"Where do people go to eat when they're on a date?" Kevin sneered at the people who stared at them. It wasn't too uncommon for two boys to hold hands, was it?

"I dunno... Like somewhere dark and romantic-ish..." Ben blushed at the thought of Kevin trying to be romantic. Kevin looked down at him. "H-Hey! Why you blushin'?!"

Kevin stuttered and became flustered. "N-No reason!!" Ben tried to hide his face by staring at his feet again. Both fell silent and avoided looking at each other as they walked for awhile.

Breaking the silence Kevin decided to talk. "Wanna eat here?..." Ben looked up at where Kevin had brought him... It was a large, darkly colored restaurant that looked kind of piratey... The large sign on the front read, "The Blue Bayou."

Ben tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't this supposed to be in DisneyLand or somethin'?" Kevin examined the building unfazed. "Guess not..." They both paused.

"So ya wanna eat here or not?" Kevin glared down at Ben who looked at him flustered. "S-Sure!" "Well alright then..." Kevin released Ben's hand and opened the door for him.

Ben looked at him untrustingly. "Get inside Tennyson!" Kevin yelled at Ben, who quickly ran inside. Kevin walked up to the waitress and followed her to their seats.

"Sit." Kevin demanded, and Ben sat down. The waitress handed them their menus, ordered their drinks and quickly left. Ben hid his red face with the large menu and tried not to stare at Kevin. Kevin on the other hand was quite calm. He decided what to get and averted his attention to the inside of the restaurant. It was dark inside and was lit with torches and candles. The theme was indeed pirates like Ben had stated earlier._ 'Speaking of Ben... Why is he so quiet?...'_ Kevin looked across the table to Ben. Surprised at Kevin, Ben lifted the menu to hid his face again. Kevin played with the straw in his drink. "You're acting like a virgin again Benny..." Ben placed the menu down and revealed his dark red face. "A-Am not!" Kevin smirked at him and stole Ben's menu. "So what are you getting, virgin?" Ben frowned angrily at him. "What ever I want, pervert!"

A different waitress came up to them, wrote down what they wanted and headed for the kitchen.

Ben looked up at Kevin and played with his spoon. "So... What do people on dates do now?..." Kevin rested his chin on his hand and leaned on the table. "Talk about stuff... I guess..." Ben looked down at a loss of words. "How's life without an Omnitrix?" Kevin grinned at Ben. "Well..." Ben looked up at Kevin. "As long as Kevin will protect me then... I guess it's fine." Ben smiled at Kevin, who was trying to hide his blushing face. He looked over at the small container of sugar packets. He chuckled and picked one up. Ben raised an eyebrow confused. "Here..." Kevin threw it at Ben. "You dropped your name tag." Ben picked it up and looked at it. "...Sugar..." He paused to think...

"Idiot!" Ben threw it back at Kevin after realizing that it was a nick-name. Kevin laughed at him and threw it back. "You dropped it Sugar." He snickered and rested his forehead on the table. Ben looked at the container and picked up a different packet. "Well then this is yours!' Ben threw the packet at him. Kevin read the packet. _'Sweet and Low...'_ "Oh I'm sweet alright... And tonight I can be low." He smirked at Ben who was hiding his face again.

Lunch was over before they knew it at the boys were faced with the same question again. "What now?" Ben looked up at Kevin.

"...Wanna go to a carnival?" Kevin dully stared around. "There's a carnival?... In Bellwood?" Ben had a puzzled look on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." Kevin grabbed Ben's hand and forced him to walk with him. Ben became hyper and walked in front of Kevin. "Wanna race?!" Kevin grinned at him. "Why? You know you're gonna lose." Ben smiled back. "We'll see." Ben started running and Kevin dashed after him. They found the carnival after a long time.

They stopped running to catch their breaths. "I...Won!" Ben inhaled and exhaled quickly and Kevin leaned against a sign to rest. "You...Cheated..."

Once their breathing returned to normal, Kevin payed for the tickets and lead Ben into the carnival.

Ben held out his hands to Kevin. "Money please!!" Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. "What for?" "Games, duh!" Kevin shrugged and handed Ben a few dollars.

"Stay here!" Ben ran off to a shooting gallery. "WHAT?!"

Kevin kicked the dirt as he impatiently waited for his date to return. Several minutes passed and Ben came running back to Kevin. "Thanks for ditchin' me." Kevin folded his arms and glared at Ben.

"Quit bein' a baby... Here I... got you this..." Ben held the small item in his hand and dropped it in Kevin's hand.

He examined it and looked at Ben confused. "A ring?" Ben grinned. "A titanium ring! Y'know since you absorb stuff... A-and titanium is the strongest metal... so I thought that you could use it..." Kevin slipped it onto each finger to see which one it fitted on.

"And it happens to fit on my ring finger?" Kevin smiled at Ben who was blushing.

Kevin grabbed Ben's chin and lifted his face, so he was looking at him. "Thanks..." Kevin gave Ben a peck on the lips and released his hand.

"And yes Ben. I will marry you." Kevin laughed. "T-That's not why I got it!!" Kevin started running and Ben chased him.

Kevin immediately stopped running and became serious. Ben stopped and looked up at him. "What's wrong Kev?" Kevin turned to face him.

"Those jerks from school are here." "Who?" Ben looked behind Kevin at the large crowd of people.

"Cash and J.T..." Ben looked at Kevin surprised. "So? We can take em!" Kevin turned Ben around and walked with him. "I don't wanna ruin our date."

Ben huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. But the next time we see 'em... We beat 'em to a pulp!" Ben cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down tiger... Or should I say... Sugar?" Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a sugar packet and put it in Ben's shirt.

"H-HEY!" Ben stopped walking to fish it out. It fell out of his shirt and Ben hit Kevin.

"Jerk!" Kevin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ben's neck and continued walking.

They rode the rides played the games and before they knew it, it was dark out.

Their date ended with the two of them laying in the grass and watching the fireworks go off. Ben was laying with his head on Kevin's chest, both were content and peaceful.

Neither spoke until the fireworks display had ended and they stood up. Kevin reached out for Ben's hand as they walked back in the direction of Ben's house.

"So??" Kevin looked down at Ben with a large smirk planted on his face. Ben blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks Kevin. I had fun." "Oh it's not quiet over yet Benny."

"Huh?" Ben raised his eyebrow at Kevin's remark. "It's not an official date until we have sex stupid." Ben looked down, his face was completely red.

They walked down the familiar streets that led to their home hand in hand. Ben's eyes didn't meet with Kevin's for the entire walk home. They approached the door and Ben frantically searched himself for his keys. "Chill Benjy, I got 'em." Kevin reached into his pocket and unlocked the door. _'When did he get those?!' _Kevin opened the door and motioned for Ben to go inside first.

Ben walked to his room cautiously as he looked back every second to watch Kevin.

Kevin had shut and locked the front door and joined Ben in his room.

"You know what happens next Ben. So don't fight it." Ben took of his shirt slowly and stared at Kevin seductively. Kevin smirked as he took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. Ben threw his shirt in Kevin's face and quickly hid under the blanket on his bed. "That ain't gonna work babe!" Kevin jumped on to the bed and searched for Ben. Ben pulled the blanket off of him and stared at Kevin. "BABE?!" He crossed his arms and looked away. "Well now I'm not sure you deserve sex!" Kevin began tickling Ben.

"Ah! S-stop!" Ben spoke between laughs. "Not until you agree to sex!" "Allright! Uncle! Uncle!!" Kevin grinned at his victory. "Now lose the pants Benny."

Ben slowly unzipped his pants and let Kevin pull them and his boxers off. Ben closed his legs embarrassed. "Now now. Don't be shy." Kevin lightly pushed apart Ben's legs. He crawled over him and kissed him. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and Kevin's hand unzipped his own pants.

Kevin licked Ben's lips and Ben quickly granted him entrance into his mouth. Their tongues collided as Kevin ran his hands up and down Ben's chest.

They pulled apart and gasped for air. Kevin moved his head to lick Ben's chest, focusing on his sensitive nipples.

His hands were now slowly headed down Ben's slender body and he touched Ben's hips with the tips of his fingers.

Ben quietly moaned in the back of his throat.

Kevin sat up and pulled his pants off of himself and discarded them onto the floor. He kicked off his shoes and threw Ben's shoes socks and pants on to the floor as well. He moved back down and lightly licked the tip of Ben's penis, Kevin was already hard from hearing Ben moan.

He rubbed the tip of Ben's penis with his thumb. Ben bit his bottom lip in attempt to hide his moaning.

Kevin grabbed Ben's penis with his free hand and slowly stroked it. Ben subconsciously moved around a bit.

Sure they've done it a million times, but Ben was always so innocent... Not that Kevin minded, he liked it when Ben was shy, it was too cute. Kevin made Ben flip over so he was on his knees.

Kevin took his hand that was rubbing the slit of Ben's penis and licked his index finger. He slowly stuck it inside of Ben.

"Hnn..." Ben groaned from the sharp pain. Kevin pushed his finger inside and pulled it back out, then back in. He sped up a bit and stuck his middle digit inside as well.

Ben moaned from the pleasure he received from both of Kevin's hands.

"What else do you want me to do to ya Benny?" Kevin evilly stared at him. "I-I w-want K-Kevin..." Ben spoke with a labored breath.

"To do what Benji?" Ben turned a deep red. "I-I want Kevin... i-inside..." "I already am inside." Ben pulled away from Kevin.

Kevin pulled out his fingers and watched Ben's movements. He grabbed Kevin and pulled him down on the bed.

Kevin now lied on his back and stared up at Ben who was on top of him. He placed his hands on Ben's waist as Ben used his own precum as lubricant.

Slowly, Ben moved down onto Kevin's erect penis.

Ben grabbed onto the sheets on the sides of Kevin and clutched his hands tightly. Once Kevin was fully inside he stopped moving and braced himself. _'He's awfully bold tonight.'_ Kevin grinned and studied Ben's face as he slowly moved up then back down.

Ben let out small 'Hnn's and Haaah's, everytime he moved back down.

"Nnn!" Kevin let out a small groan as he pushed Ben down and tried to quicken their movements.

Kevin quickly flipped Ben down on the bed. Ben's legs were placed above Kevin's elbows.

Ben jerked his head back when Kevin pushed into him again. "Kevin!" He gasped.

Kevin pumped inside Ben slowly, but he quickened his pace and used more force. "Aahhh!" Ben moaned as Kevin grabbed on to his penis and stroked it.

Kevin's movements became more wild, as he pushed himself into Ben with a large amount of force.

Ben extended his arms and latched on to the sheets again.

His lover sped up again. "K-Kevin!"

Kevin loved hearing Ben call out to him, after all, no one else could do this to him. Kevin knew Ben's body better then Ben did, and no one else was allowed to have him.

"Ben..." Kevin quietly moaned as he continued pushing into Ben.

"Kevin! ... I-I'm al-most there!" All Kevin could say in response was, "Yeah..."

Ben panted as Kevin pumped as fast as he could. "Ahh! K-Kevin!!" "Ben!"

Kevin came inside of Ben and Ben came insie of Kevin's hand.

Kevin rolled off of Ben and licked the white liquid off his hand. "We should go out more often!" Kevin laughed to himself.

Ben reached over to the small bed stand and grabbed a few tissues to clean himself with.

"Yeah... Once you get a job..." Ben smirked and rolled on top of Kevin.

Kevin put his arms around Ben and sighed contentedly. "Mine..."

Ben rolled his eyes and rested his head on Kevin's chest. "Yeah yeah... Mine..."

...

Yay shota!!

How was that Quimbelrok?! XD Ugh im so tired lol

Gonna go to sleep now... It's almost 5 am here XD

We really need to write a story together hehe

Midesko


End file.
